


自述

by valtava



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtava/pseuds/valtava
Summary: （大概算是）土味赛博朋克背景pwp。一个逃亡中的特工/警察/随便什么职业的严良式角色，抑制剂马上失效的omega，随手薅了路人“我”做爱。几天后“我”被追踪而来的追捕者带走审问，以下是自述。
Relationships: mob/秦昊
Kudos: 2





	自述

D酒吧出来后右拐，再左拐一次，一直向前走的那条小巷子。大概十一点吧。阿园，就是我一情人儿，老公前几天被主板短路的警犬咬断了一条腿，晚上她要去诊所陪床，不到十一点就走了。我一人喝酒也没什么意思呀，坐了一会把剩下的喝完，就准备溜达溜达，抄近路回家。  
巷子的两盏灯坏了一盏，发黄的光线很暗。我先闻到一股香味，很淡，不腻人，像那种装小盒里用纸包着的高档肥皂。后来我才明白，那是他的信息素压不住了。当时我酒没完全醒，没在意，以为是酒吧里有谁擦了香水，跳舞时蹭上了。  
路走到一半，感觉不对劲了。有股杀气，冷飕飕地沿脊梁骨往上钻。我停下来，四处看了看，什么都没有，但还是瘆得厉害。多一事不如少一事，我决定往回走，大路绕归绕，安全。  
没走几步，就感觉后脑勺被人给来了一下，劲老大的，特别疼。我还懵着，就跟小鸡崽似的，被拎着脖子从破开的窗框拖进旁边的烂尾楼。  
他把我两只胳膊反扭着摁在墙边，脸贴过来，小声说：“我不会伤害你，所以你不要叫，好吧？”他的脸和呼出来的气都很热，说话带些鼻音，声音不紧不慢，像大人在和小孩讲道理。这身手比我强了不知多少倍，打起来没胜算。我赶紧点头，满脑子好汉饶命，一丁点反抗的念头也不敢有。他后退一步，只听见咔嚓一声，一个又冷又硬的玩意抵在我脑门上。  
没想到他还有枪，我这下酒彻底醒了，安静听指挥，倚着墙坐地上，任由他在我身上乱摸。  
当时我身上什么值钱的东西都没带。想问问好汉想要什么，刚一张嘴，就被他的眼神瞪回去了。杀气，那就叫杀气，绝对不是一般人能有的神情。仔仔细细摸完一圈，他才收回手，我明白过来，这是要确认我身上没有武器。  
就在这段时间里，他喘气的声音越来越重，，动作越来越迟缓，额头上挂满了了反光的细细汗珠。高档肥皂的味越来越浓，好像有人在我面前打翻了一整瓶香水，香味物质肉眼可见地游走在昏黄的空气里。  
“不要发出声音。”他用气声又叮嘱了一句，伸手过来扯我的裤链。  
黑洞洞的枪口已经不那么冰冷了，仍然紧贴着我的脑门，即便握着它的手抖得越来越厉害。  
我才反应过来，原来是要劫色，这恐怕是个抑制剂失效的omega。  
他的手掌有点粗糙，枪茧很厚，贴上来使劲揉我的阴茎时，劲大得我一口口地倒抽气。我们的运气不好，如果他抓来的是个alpha，现在恐怕早被那股信息素勾得天雷动地火，我也不至于要受这份罪。可惜我是个beta，而且对女人兴趣更大。  
眼见着他的劲越来越大，我疼到忍不住，说话都哆嗦：兄弟，我自己来成吗。  
他动作停住，抬头盯着我看。借着落在他的上半张脸上的昏黄的光，我已经能明显看到他的眼眶发红，里头蓄满了水光，连带着充满凶巴巴的神情都变得没那么有威慑力了。  
他很快让步，上身向后退一些，枪口仍不肯放下。  
我叹一口气，脑子里开始回想最近和别人做爱的场景，手也没停下。然而精神太紧张，迟迟硬不起来。与此同时，他正跪直了，一只手攥着自己裤腰使劲往下拽，看着手忙脚乱的，怎么都不得劲。我小心翼翼地举起双手：兄弟，就做个爱的事儿，举手之劳，我保证不作妖，你把枪放下吧，不方便啊。  
这话奏效了，他犹豫几秒，枪插进靴帮上的枪套里。即便是这样简单的动作，也费了不少努力。面前的喘气声越来越粗重，看得出来，他已经是强弩之末。  
我松一口气，想帮帮他，手刚伸到半空中就被凶巴巴地一把打掉。  
外裤还算好拽，可里面那件就不那么好对付了。那点布料被流出来的体液弄得一塌糊涂，滑溜溜地黏在身上。他扯了几下没成功，烦躁地摸索起自己皮夹克的袖口——然后我就目瞪口呆地看他从里头抽出来一把匕首，贴着腰侧把内裤腰给割开，一把扯下来丢在地上。  
“快一点儿。”他俯身过来催促我，鼻音过于浓重，乃至听起来有点像撒娇。阴茎直愣愣地戳在我大腿上，滑腻腻的，也不知道是从哪个洞流出来的水。  
这哥太虎了。我甚至开始不好意思，捂住了脸，用口型说道：我硬不起来。  
他看懂了，抓起我的手腕，开始往自己两腿之间拽。  
我就这么被他拽着，直到摸到了还在不停淌水的穴口，那处微微张着，手指很容易就伸进去两个指节。  
温热的内壁又湿又软，紧紧包裹着手指，这要是……得有多舒服啊。我打了个激灵，脊背上的汗毛都快竖起来，下半身终于有了抖擞精神的意思。想一想这哥们的战斗力，这多少有点色胆包天的意思。但是精虫上脑的时候，就算知道爽完会被爆头，也管不了这么多了。  
一发现我终于硬起来，他便不让再碰。考虑到那把枪，我乖乖配合，看着他扶着我的阴茎，开始慢慢往下坐。  
这是我第一次和omega做，不得不说，滋味比想象得还要好。  
屏着呼吸，我的注意力全放在下半身那玩意上，感受它是怎么被一寸一寸地被包裹住，直到他的体重大部分都压到了我的腿上。稍稍适应了一会之后，他便开始小幅度地上下动作。  
这哥们个头跟我差不多，完全坐下来之后，略带胡茬的下巴正在我的鼻尖上方。呼吸声的频率跟着他每一次大腿发力的动作，偶尔从嗓子眼儿里带出一点鼻音，因为距离太近，听得清清楚楚。  
头一遭，我跟人上床时连力气都不用卖，体验也胜过以往任何一次。活了二十多年，我现在才明白爽到头皮发麻是个什么滋味。用不着任何润滑剂或是扩张，湿热的穴口每一次吞吐我的阴茎都顺畅得不得了。里头又软又滑，还很会吸。跟熟透的水蜜桃肉似的，稍微戳戳就不停地淌汁儿。什么叫人不可貌相啊，光从这哥们虎了吧唧的外表上，哪能看得出来他下面那个洞能有这么销魂。  
可惜好景不长。想想也是，核心力量再牛逼，一来手连个方便借力的支点都没有，二来屁股里头还被不停操着，这么一会下来也该没劲儿了。就在他动作幅度越来越小，最后几乎动弹不动的时候，有温热的液体砸在我的鼻梁，溅到嘴唇上是泛着苦味的咸。  
“我来吧。”我环抱住他的腰，抬起头一下下亲他的喉结，鼻梁偶尔擦过胡茬，怪扎的。  
他全身都在发抖，没有说话，不知道是不是不想让我听出来他在哭。  
箭在弦上不得不发的关头，不说话就算默认。这个姿势太别扭，我托着他的腰，上身发力，正想把他放平在地上，他推开我，站起了身。  
阴茎从穴口完全拔出来时，带出一声轻得几乎听不见，但湿淋淋的“啵”。裤子全堆在小腿上，他两条赤裸的腿又细又长，内侧反射着水光，抖得几乎站不住。  
他慢慢挪到没有玻璃的窗前，弯了弯腰，扶住木头窗框：“这样吧。”嗓子有点哑，鼻音浓重。  
到底是戒心重。我没再废话，扶住他的腰继续开干。  
主动权终于握回手里，别提有多舒爽。动了没几下，我发觉他内壁上有个明显的口，正随着抽插慢慢打开，方才完全没注意。虽然没上过几年学，基本生理知识还是有的，但毕竟以前没见过，我也咬不太准。  
等这口子开得足够大了，我用力的方向一变，向上一顶，顺顺当当地捅了进去。  
从我们开始做到前一秒钟，他一直咬着牙关，除了呼哧呼哧的喘气声，什么都不肯发出来。这一下倒是从嗓子眼里逼出来一声沙哑而短促的“啊”，尾音又重新咽回去。与此同时，如果不是我及时捞住他的腰，他恐怕要直接跪到地上去。  
“没事儿吧？”我一下就慌了，抱着他不敢再动。从来没遇到过这情况，怎么回事啊。  
他做了几个深呼吸，声音哑得厉害，只能用气声，语气还是凶巴巴的：“继续啊，你没吃饱饭啊。”  
哪个男人受得了这种奚落。好心只当狼狗肺，我气不打一处来，抓紧了他的腰，比刚才撞击的力气更大，直带出来皮肉撞击的声音。而他死死抓着窗框，头埋在胳膊里，身子一摇一摇，，被顶得从牙关里漏出一声声闷哼，甚至能听出来一点哭腔。  
Omega的生殖腔还要更会吸，我一下下顶在这块软肉里，爽得欲仙欲死，心想今晚这名义上是被劫色，算下来可是赚翻了。  
而他还有工夫说话，声音断断续续：“快，快点，咬我。”  
据说被在后颈的腺体上临时标记一次，至少能三个月不再发情。可惜我没这功能。  
我动作没停，提醒他道：哥们，我是beta。  
他沉默了一会儿：那，就，嗯，射进来。  
Alpha成结内射是长期标记的条件，这是义务教育生理课上就教过的，难道beta内射也能达到标记的效果？我不知道，不过话可要提前说清楚。  
“先说好，如果怀孕了，我绝对不负责。”我在他的屁股上拍了一下。  
“让你射，你就射。”他捏在窗框上的手向上挪了挪，垫着自己额头，不至于撞到木头上，语气很不耐烦：“磨，磨，唧唧的。”  
都这么说了，我当然得满足他。顶在生殖腔上，精液堵得严严实实，一滴都没漏出来。  
他抖得厉害，我仆一松手，就踉跄着坐到了地上。  
皮夹克完全敞着怀，毛衣包裹的胸口上下起伏，上半身还只能算是稍有凌乱，下半身则是完全狼狈不堪，他自己的精液和淫水，还要加上穴口里正在往外流的，全乱糟糟地混作一团。  
我摸了摸外套兜，摸出来晚上从吧台顺走的一小摞纸巾，留一张给自己。鉴于他不喜欢我碰他，剩下的全都直接塞在了他手里。  
“还有什么需要我的吗。”我一边提裤子一边问。  
他正埋头擦着自己的两腿之间，闻声摇了摇头。  
我理理衣服，走之前还有点犹豫。这次的体验太好，如果不是他一看就是那种带着麻烦的人，我真想留个联系方式，当个长期炮友。可惜头脑冷静下来，还是命更重要。  
第二天白天，我午休时，不知道为什么，控制不住自己，又偷偷跑到那个烂尾楼里看了看。水泥地和墙上干干净净，连一点精斑都没留下，不知道他是怎么做到的。一切就像什么都没发生过一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 摸了一周的鱼终于摸完了，结尾有点仓促。


End file.
